Criminal Case Wiki:Regulations
The following is a list of Rules & Policies applied on the Criminal Case Wiki. ALL USERS are expected to adhere to these guidelines at all times. Please bookmark this page as this officially states your expectations of your behavior here in the Wiki. * means minor rule. ** means major rule. *** means Wikia-Enforced rule. For breaking a minor rule, you will be warned if you break it for THE FIRST TIME. If you break it for MORE THAN ONCE, you will be blocked after you are sent a message. For breaking a major rule, you will be blocked after you are sent a message, so that you can explain your actions. If ANY anonymous user is caught breaking ANY rule (whether minor or major), the staff reserves the right to block the anonymous user without warning based on the severity of the rules broken. If any user, whether anonymous or a regular user, breaks any items in Wikia's Terms of Use ("Wikia-Enforced Rule"), the rule-breaker will be blocked without warning AND may be referred to Wikia at the staff's discretion based on the severity of Wikia-enforced rules broken. NOTE: You WILL NOT receive a message after you are blocked IF your actions are not even explainable. Criminal Case Wiki Rules & Policies *'REFRAIN' from using vulgar language, rude language, and commencing rudeness. Strong language is acceptable. * *This Wiki has a ZERO TOLERANCE POLICY on Abuse, insults, harassment, immoral behavior, disrespect, threats, racism, sexual preference insults, violent remarks, NSFW content, and sexually explicit remarks and/or content. *** *Do NOT call any user names. *** **All these are considered Wikia-level block reasons and this Wiki reserves the right to report you to Wikia at their discretion. *** *'DO NOT IMPERSONATE ANYONE.' *** *Do NOT flame. ** *Do NOT troll (actions that anger other users). ** *Do NOT type your comments in all Caps. ** *Do NOT spam. ** *Do NOT post scam links or any delibrate ads. ** *Please keep your comments civil at all times--we want people to be as positive as possible. * *Do NOT post false information or spread rumors. ** *Do NOT talk about unreleased content. ** *Content on Case Scripts (Dialogues) are subject to verification and maybe appended by anyone PLAYING THAT CASE CURRENTLY to ensure game-to-article accuracy. * *'ONLY' content about Criminal Case by Pretty Simple are allowed on ALL articles. ** *You agree to have ALL OF YOUR ARTICLE EDITS inspected and verified by multi-control (can be two of the following: "Hands-on" Anons, Registered Users, Staff, Criminal Case Addicts) and you attest your edits are cruft-free. * *You agree to have (if any) ANY NEWLY GENERAGED PAGES inspected and verified by multi-control (can be two of the following: "Hands-on" Anons, Registered Users, Staff, Criminal Case Addicts), and you attest that page is "on-topic". * *Do NOT post wrong, unnecessary, or senseless information. ** *Do NOT create an unnecessary, pointless or a nonsensical blog post. For example, don't create any off-topic blog posts. The same with article-creating. * **All articles on this Wiki are to be written STRICTLY IN ENGLISH. Commenting and/or editing YOUR OWN profile page in languages other than English is acceptable. ** *Please ASSUME GOOD FAITH unless it's an attack on the Wiki. EXAMPLE: When an anon creates an article, don't think he/she is straight-out bad, unless the effort is 100% detrimental to the Wiki. * * Please refrain from telling out or posting who the killer is until the case page and the victim page (if new) are released - This is because many players who work at the newest cases feel that being spoiled about the killer ruins the suspense and enjoyment of the case. Based on a three-day turnaround, here are the turnaround schedule: * *'NO' fan fiction. (If you wish to do so, please go to Criminal Case Fan-Fiction Wiki.) * **Also, NO fan-made pictures on the pages. * *'YOU MUST' check the "Notify an Admin" checkbox on the comment deletion prompt (if you're choosing to do so). The staff reserves the right to undelete comments that are determined not to have any rules broken, as any comment deletions are not to be deemed final. ** *If you are caught vandalizing this wiki, you will be blocked immediately. (You will not receive any message either.)'' *** '' **Also, do NOT categorize your profile, as that's assumed vandalism. ** *'DO NOT' cheat for badges--the Wiki reserves the right to check your edit history and difference to make sure you're editing properly. (counter-productivity constitutes as cheating for badges) ** *Any undid revisions (or reverts) by the Wiki's staff are to be considered final UNLESS you have any information to share that could prove useful. Please contact the staff responsible for the undo if you have to contest their undo for any reason by the order of command: Patroller -> Administrator -> Bureaucrat -> Founder. DO NOT undo undid revisions by the Wiki's staff on your own. * *Do NOT post ANYTHING that encourages use of hacks, cheats, or bots that creates a negative impact on players' enjoyment of the game. This wiki has a ZERO TOLERANCE policy on this. ** *Do NOT ask for or give out any personal information of yours or anyone else's. You can ONLY write personal information about yourself in your OWN profile. Criminal Case Wiki wants its users to be as safe as possible. * *'NO' Plagiarism or copyright violations, for example: profile copying. * *'ONLY' the user or the wiki staff may edit his/her profiles. If you wish to edit someone else's profile, kindly ask for that user's permission first. * *Deliberately offensive, misleading or otherwise problematic usernames may be blocked at the discretion of this Wiki's staff. ** *Block Evasions will NOT BE TOLERATED. Anyone caught block-evading will be blocked, and if it persists, Wikia may be notified at the staff's discretion. *** *Do NOT ask ridiculous questions in the Q&A page. * *'Chat rules:' **No insulting. ** **No screaming. * **No spamming. * **No Caps Lock except at the beginning of your sentence or when you use proper nouns. * *'Community Feature Rules:' **'DO NOT ASK OR BEG' for Kudos. ** **'DO NOT ASK OR BEG' for Immunibans. ** **Do not cheat for kudos (Example: give a false report; keep on reporting the same guy). * **Only an Administrator, Bureaucrat, or the Founder are allowed to issue Kudos--this rule is strictly enforced. ** **Only a Bureaucrat or the Founder are allowed to issue Immunibans--this rule is strictly enforced. ** **The Kudos and Immuniban system will be monitored to ensure it's done in a non-abusive way. * **Do not misuse the and read the Policies and FAQ. ** ---- US COPPA NOTICE: Criminal Case Wiki requires all users to be at least 13 years of age according to US COPPA. In order to edit any articles on this Wiki, all users are required to have a registered account. We cannot allow any user under 13 years of age to edit this wiki under any circumstances. No exceptions. ---- DISCLAIMER Use of this wiki is governed by these rules as outlined herein and by the Wikia Global Terms of Use on its latest revision. The staff of this wiki reserve the right to change rules of use at anytime. Category:PolicyCategory:Community ----